Epilogue's Last Magic
by Xzer04X
Summary: It is an alternative ending where Asuna found a way to undo Negi's immortality and turn him back to being a boy all before sleeping for a hundred years...


Epilogue's last magic

* * *

It was another noisy morning in Mahora Academy's class 3-A. First period had just ended and the girls immediately launch themselves at their teacher, Negi Springfield, making the ten year old boy flinch in fright at their sudden advances towards him.

After knowing that it is still very much uncertain who Negi will most likely end up with after seeing Chao's family tree yesterday, the girls, Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Makie, Ku Fei, Chachamaru and Ako became friendly rivals for their Negi-sensei's affections. So it was only natural that they would be the first one to approach the boy with fierce aura of competition on their faces in this fine morning…

A few distance from them, this girl watched them with a look of distress on her face, "he's being abused again like always…" This twin-tailed girl muttered to herself as she sits comfortably on her seat, her chin resting on her hands in a tired manner. She heaved out a heavy sigh, "seriously.

She then looked out the window, feeling the last time she would feel the light of the sun on her face.

_Graduation is coming in five more days… _

_For everyone, that is…_

Yes, and tonight, without every one of her classmates' knowledge, she will have to bid farewell to them, the school, and to her happy-go-lucky persona, Kagurazaka Asuna, before she disappears into a deep slumber for another hundred years.

She smiled wistfully, how she wished her life like this could stay forever, or maybe just a little longer…

_Or on second thought, maybe not…_

She had been very lucky meeting the people she had met and became friends with them, everyday is one heck of an adventure she won't deny that! It was surely the greatest life she had ever been involved in in the past 120 years of her life. She shared memories with them, exchange smiles and laughs, and fought for the sake of the world, everything normal middle schoolers like them wouldn't dream on experiencing.

And it is with that thought that she fears that if ever she was granted to live her life now a bit longer, it will become more and more harder to let go and part with them. So what she has now should be enough, while she can still handle the depressing feeling of leaving…

Without a doubt, she will never forget them.

But before she undergoes dormancy for a hundred years, she wanted to at least leave without worrying about anything…

… But sadly this boy would prevent her to do so…

She glanced back to her 10 year old teacher who was now surprisingly alone. And is clumsily walking back to his table when he suddenly tumbles down to the wooden floors, it was very predictable if you count the number of times he fell down or tripped on nothing.

Asuna sighed as she stands up and went towards him, helping the ditzy boy up.

Negi took her hand, a blush creeping on his face and smiled gratefully at her, like a child would if you gave him candy, "Thank you, Asuna-san!"

Really, how could she even get a wink of sleep if all that's on her mind is boy and the troublesome things he might get caught up with while she's gone?

Gathering his things, Negi then turned to Asuna with a look of encouragement on his face, "tonight before you leave, we'll be having another farewell party for you, Asuna-san!" he said cheerfully smiling all the while. She forced herself to smile at the boy despite everything, she couldn't let this boy be sad now of all times. Most especially if she is the very reason for it, "of course and then we'll have a welcome party when I come back!"

Negi smiled at her and head off without tripping on anything this time. _Thank goodness_, but just to make sure he doesn't, Asuna followed him out only to stop at the doorstep, watching the boy as he makes his way to the faculty room.

Looking to his small petite build, Asuna couldn't help but feel that this is all unfair to the boy.

He is just a kid and yet he was burdened with many things, his continuous search for his father, being a teacher for a group of middle schoolers, saving the world...

…And now, being immortal.

She was amazed though that he could handle such rigorous tasks alone, which is why she knew he'll be fine without her by his side…

Hopefully…

…but still…

She stepped back inside the classroom with a look of annoyance on her face, "if this keeps up, I won't get a decent sleep in a hundred years!" Asuna sighed to herself.

A dark chuckle was then heard throughout the room, "true enough,"

Immediately recognizing the voice, Asuna turned to her classmate, "Eva"

Evangeline A.K. Mac Dowell, the vampire who was cursed to remain at the school, Mahora Academy, for the whole of her life. Known by her nickname Eva, the girl smirked as she leaps from her seat at the back corner to Asuna.

"If that boy lived longer than he needs to, he'll surely go insane,"

Asuna stared blankly at her, "…just like you?"

*SMACK

The century old vampire smacked the girl's orange head making the bells on both her tails ring violently, "Oww…"

Eva sighed as she stares down at the girl who was known as the Twilight Imperial Princess, "you never take anything seriously, do you?"

Asuna forced a laugh as she rubs her aching head and grinned widely at her master, "he'll be fine, everyone is with him," she said simply, then smiled, "he's a brat after all,"

After a long while, her smile then slowly faded as she glanced out to the door, "and it's not like I'm not taking anything seriously, I just feel like there's nothing I could do about it…"

Pausing, she added, "…him being immortal now, I mean."

Eva then smirked at the girl's last statement and leaned closer to Asuna whispering, "…then, what if there is a thing you could do about it?"

Asuna's eyes widen as she turns quickly to Eva with a questioning look on her face, "what are you saying?"  
Eva then stood up straight with her arms crossed on her chest, "I'm saying you can save that brat, Negi Springfield."

All Asuna could do was stare and question to herself what she was saying.

"He's now immortal, there's no way I can help that! And besides tonight I will—

Eva raised her left hand to stop her bickering, "Ah, but there's a cure," she informed her.

"A cure?"

"A cure to heal anything in the world, even the boy's immortality," she continued.

She doesn't understand what is her master talking about, not that she is stupid, but in some aspects she is and she can't deny that. But still, something to cure the boy's immortality? She can't just ignore what this knowledgeable vampire said. So if what she says is true then there's no time to lose, "where is it? Take me to it! Now!"She demanded to her master .

Ignoring the disrespect of her apprentice, she answered her, "fine. I'll take you to it given that you don't have much time to waste."

She then flinched in surprise when Eva came closer to her and hugged her close, "since I can't leave the Academy, there is no choice, you'll have to do it alone…"

Panicked by what the vampire said, "w-what do you mean alone? Like hell I can do that!"

"relax," she reassured her, "I'll tell you what to do."

Straightening herself, Asuna could only nod at her as she tells her what to do, "it should be easy since you are able to nullify magic. All you have to do is to walk to the cave I will be transporting you to and take the blue orb at the very end of the road.

"…but do not be fooled, the cave you are entering is the Cave of Illusion. Everything in it can sway you away from you goal."

Seeing herself turn transparent all of a sudden, Asuna turned to Eva who has now let go of her and bid her, "Good Luck."

"w-wait a minute, Eva!" she called her a sudden thought having crossed her, "don't tell anyone about this please!" she asked of her, "most especially Negi!"

Eva nodded in agreement and asked, "Anything else?"

Asuna paused and with a serious face now showing on her immortal face, "…and if that was the case, then why didn't you take it if it can cancel out your immortality and free yourself?" but before her question was answered, she faded into the orange sunset…

Staying silent for a little longer, the expressionless vampire answered her, "…I could if only I was originally human…"

Asuna slowly adjusted her sight as she faces the setting sun and regaining her stance, she found herself on top of a mountain where you can see the full view of the sun setting. Amazed to be able to see such a glorious sight, a smile curved up her lips.

But time is of the essence right now and so she turned to face the cave behind her, "right!" she braced herself and ran in to the cave, preparing herself for what she is about to face. All for the sake of turning her precious friend back to being a human once again…

_Wait for me, Negi! I'll definitely cure you!_

. . .

. .

.

"Where's Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked as she enters her Ojou-sama's room that was filled with odd party decors. Searching over all the ornament rubbles, she called, "Konoka-Ojousama?"

"Secchan?"

Upon hearing her princess' reply, she immediately went to where the voice was located and found her master cooking a huge feast. Seeing her Ojousama, Konoka, working hard made her want to help her out in any way she could, "is there anything I could help you with?"

"then please set the tables for me Secchan!" Konoka said happily as she stirs the food she was making, "thank you, Secchan!"

Setsuna smiled at her before asking, "anyway Ojou-sama, where is Asuna-san?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her," Konoka replied as she stares up to the ceiling and think, "she must still be at school,"

"I'm back!" the two girls turned to the door opening and were surprised to find their teacher walking towards them, but what surprised them was that he wasn't alone, he was with the Class President Ayaka.

Flashing them a wide grin, Negi spoke, "I've brought someone with me."

Ayaka, with an unusual serious expression on her face approached them, "Negi-sensei told me all about it. Is Asuna really going to…" she stopped mid-sentence when Setsuna patted the Class President's shoulders, "she prefers seeing everyone smile when she leaves…"

Konoka and Negi smiled at what the swordsman Setsuna said. Her teacher, Negi stepped forward and approached Ayaka, "it works well for her if you smile… Iinchou."

Ayaka smiled back at her sensei and turned to Setsuna and Konoka, "I would like to help with the decorations!"

"Please do!"

It was already 8 o'clock in the evening and the celebrations were all ready and yet, the star of the party, Asuna, had not come back that made everyone worry for what might have happened to her now.

"What must be taking her?" Konoka asked nobody in particular.

"Asuna…" Ayaka said her face full of worry at what has happened with her best friend, "did something happened to her?"

"She's not the kind of person to run away from everything, Negi said, "something must have happened! Let's look for her!"

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

That night everyone searched the town for her but there was no sign of her. The people around even said they haven't seen her. Going through their last resort, they went to Mahora and split up to look for her. Their anxious faces tell how they fear of what might have happened to her.

Most especially Negi.

The last time he saw her was in the classroom, "damn it!" he cursed himself, "I should have asked her what was wrong!"

She has always shouldered things about herself alone. Ever since knowing who she truly was, that she is the Princess of the magical kingdom and the things about herself she has to shoulder from now on, instead of leaning in his shoulders and asking his help, She smiled at him and told him everything would be fine…

_Where are you? _

_Asuna-san!_

Arriving at the class 3-A, he slid the door open and was welcomed with a blackened space. Only the light from the outside was visible.

But that wasn't the one that made him broke out into cold sweat, he saw his master, Eva sitting idly at the corner with dark smile on her young face, "why so anxious, boy?"

"Evangeline-san."

Sitting up, she walked toward him, "what might you be doing here so late at night?"

"Asuna-san." Negi said briefly as he looks at her, "Have you seen Asuna-san?"

"I honestly don't know…" said Eva, feigning innocence that Negi sought through,

"please tell me, master!"

She smiled mockingly to the boy's desperate tone of voice, "if I did, she will definitely get mad at me. Not that that even matters to me…"

"please, I'm begging you!"

"She is immortal is she not? And she even nullifies magic power, you need not worry for someone powerful as her." Eva inquired him with a serious look in her face, "you get too worked up whenever it comes to that girl… what is she to you?"

Having asked that all of a sudden, he felt his face grow warm as he replies her, "…she is a precious friend to me!"

"Friend eh? Normally it doesn't take much time to answer if she was only a friend…"

"…Never mind that," Negi said, ignoring what she said and not wasting any more time, "please, tell me where she is right now… or I…" he said taking a battle stance, ready to fight her master if the situation calls for it.

Seeing the determination in the young mage's eyes, Eva sighed, "Fine." Eva replied him, "Though I advise you to move quickly, it seems like she has fallen prey to its illusions…"

"…illusions?"

. . .

. .

.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! NO! ST-STOP! AHAHAHAHA! KU-KU FEI! AHAHAHA!" Asuna's loud laughter reverberates through the whole cave as she is surrounded by her friends from school, tickling her to death, "ST-STOP IT! AHAHA!" She said in between laughs as she clutches her now aching stomach.

She knew these were just merely illusions brought by the cave's mysterious power, the fact that they haven't said a word and just continue to make her laugh is the very proof of it. But with the whole class tackling and tickling her with their weights pressed down on her, she wondered to herself, "Are these things really illusions?"

Going serious, _I have no time for this!_ Asuna tells herself as she summons her sword and jumps up, away from the deceptive images of her classmates. She cursed herself. Despite her knowing fully that these are not her friends, she still couldn't hurt them.

So with no other options, she decides to run away from them as fast as she could, "…I'm just too nice, dammit!" she yelled at herself as she disappears deeper into the cave.

It was a complete darkness that she couldn't see anything at all. Carefully walking down the rocky path and approaching the end of the road, slowly the way was faintly lit and as she advances forward, the light was strong enough that she could finally see the way.

Finally seeing the end of the road, her face brightened as she quickly picked up the pace and ran. Upon reaching it, she saw a clear and blue lake that was adorned with flying fireflies lighting the area, "Wow," was all Asuna could say at the magnificent sight that was in front of her…

And at the very center of the crystal clear lake was the blue orb that was sitting in a pillar of rocks.

Asuna smirked triumphantly as she approaches the lake.

"This lake is suprisingly deep," she told herself as she swam across it. Pedaling her arms back and forth with all her might, she finally reached the center of the lake where the thing that would cure Negi's immortality was and turn him back.

And she reached out to the round blue light.

"Asuna-san!"

She was put to a halt at the sight of the young boy covered in bruises leaning by the rocky walls. He was panting heavily, "A-Asuna-san…"

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled, "wh-what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that question! What were you doing coming to such a dangerous place! Eva told me what you've been doing, why didn't you tell me all about it?" he scolded her. It was the first time she saw Negi get angry this much.

"B-but, I'm fine and I can handle it! I can nullify all the magic traps here. Meanwhile you charged in here not even knowing what would happen to you," she shot back at him, "seriously, you—

"I don't care! If you get hurt, I… I…" he faced her with a serious and flushed face, "I will never forgive myself!"

Taken aback by what he said, she asked him, "wh-why would you…?"

Using his strength to walk towards her, "…because I love you, Asuna-san." He confessed to her before falling to the ground.

"N-NEGI!"

Asuna, with a bright red and panicked face, was at a loss for words and doesn't know what to do next. She could only take the blue orb and turn to him, "wait for me, I'll definitely cure you! I'll definitely save you!" she swore as she swam towards him, "wait for me, I'll bring you to Konoka so she could heal you!"

Reaching Negi, she quickly, took him into her arms and hugged him tightly, her face almost touching his, "y-you idiot Negi!"

She could feel the young boy touching her face, "Asuna-san…"

"Negi—?" all of a sudden she couldn't breathe, the small hands touching her face was now at her neck strangling her, "Ne-Neg..i" she choked out the words at the darkly smiling boy in her arms.

_An… illusion?_

Taking out her sword, she aimed it at the boy who was wearing the face of her teacher…however…

"You wouldn't hurt your precious friend now would you? A-su-na-san?" the imposter Negi said imitating the usual warm smile her 10-year old teacher would show her.

_Damn it, he's right. Like hell I can hurt him when he is wearing that face! _She cursed herself for falling for his confession earlier. Glaring at him, she asked, "are you another one of this cave's illusions?"

A smile spread across his face that would only mean that she is right, but how? The past illusions she encountered were all meek and did not utter a word, meanwhile this illusion is…

And as if hearing her thoughts, "it is because of your deep feelings for this young boy," He answered, "this cave is a magical cave that peeks through human's hearts and materialize their feelings… you have always loved this boy correct?" the imposter said as he brushes his hand on his face— Negi Springfield's face.

The sudden question made Asuna's face burn bright red and quickly denies, "NO! …b-because, he can't… do anything without… me…that's why I…" she bit her lip as air quickly escapes her, making her weak, "that's why…"

_I…_

"…that's why I'll save him!" Asuna yelled as she uses her last remaining strength to pull herself away from his vice grip. But with her weakening strength overwhelmed by his, she had no other options to keep herself alive and save Negi but to…

"I'm sorry…"

…thrust her sword on to the being wearing the face of her precious person.

Looking down at the sword at his chest, the creature looked up to her, wearing a smile much like how Negi would always show her before finally disappearing into nothingness.

Asuna, staggering from the loss of strength, tried to stand up and walk away, not wasting any more time given the hours she has left before leaving. Wobbling as she takes every step of the way, she felt felt her body give in and found herself falling only to be caught by small pair of hands that immediately circled around her.

She looked up weakly at the young boy staring at her with a sad and apologetic expression on his young face as he calls her back to consciousness, "Asuna-san!"

Despite her condition, Asuna's lips couldn't help but curl into a mocking smile, "and what do you think you're doing back here, huh?" and began to stretch her hand to reach her sword when…

"I-it's because you were gone for a long time… and Eva-san said y-you were…s-so I…

It caught her off guard when she saw tears forming in his eyes, and it made her believe…

_Ah, this is the real one, no doubt…_

She let out a small chuckle before releasing herself in his arms to regain her stance, only to be stopped by Negi saying in the pleading tone, "Asuna-san! You shouldn't push yourself too hard! You're still hurt!"

Ignoring her teacher's words, Asuna turned to him and said in a weak tone, "let's go, everyone must be worried about us right now…" and proceeded to walk away, "we shouldn't keep them, and there's also the matter of me leaving today—?"

Her rambles were then put to a halt when she found herself being lifted up in the air like a feather up in the arms of a boy shorter than her. She panicked, "w-wha? What are you doing? P-put me down darn it!"

Carrying her bridal style with her loud voice banging against his ears, Negi continued moving on out of the cave in a fast pace. Feeling ignored, Asuna sighed in defeat and decided to keep quiet. If not for his sudden appearance, she wouldn't know how to get back anyway.

She then stared up at Negi with a thoughtful expression on her face as she recalls this cave's illusion of him, how it used his face to kill her… and how effective it was.

_You have always loved this boy correct?_

Thinking that it must be the cave's magic that made her so affected by the illusion's words, she looked down on the ground and decided to rest a bit, soon falling sound asleep in her teacher's arms…

Asuna's eyes slowly opened and immediately felt the gust of wind in her face. Adjusting herself to the sudden coldness and her situation, she found herself flying in the clouds…

"Oh, you're awake, Asuna-san." Negi's face then came into view, "we're on our way home now, just wait a bit, alright?"

Asuna only responded with a lazy nod as she sits up in the broom and immediately sighted the moon sitting at the center of the sky.

"Beautiful." She muttered to herself as she stares at it in awe. Looking at her, Negi's lips curled into a smile, and seeing her wounds, the smile then disappeared as he asks, "Asuna-san, what were you doing there? Eva-san said that you were in danger, but never said anything after…"

On the contrary to Negi's serious expression, Asuna smiled, thinking to herself…

_She kept her promise… thank you, Eva-san._

Staring back at Negi, who was now wearing a worried expression, Asuna replied him…

"I just wanted to change some things before leaving, that's all…" she said as she digs her hand on to her uniform's pocket, and held the blue orb in her hand, thinking that this is the best time to give this to him and turn him back to normal, the life had, without having the need to suffer to see the death of the people precious to him… just like what she had gone through…

"I will never forget you, Asuna-san."

Asuna turned to him, a look of surprise in her slightly flushed face, "Eh?"

"You have always been there for me whenever I need someone to lean on to, so I want to be there for you when you need me…"

Clutching the blue sphere in her pocket, "Negi… I…" Asuna said and was about to take it out when Negi uttered…

"I'll wait for you, Asuna-san."

…the words she wanted to hear. "N-Negi?"

"No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you!

Asuna could feel her eyes watering over his words, he was a kid and yet his words felt adult-like, she started to question if this was the Negi Springfield she knew.

He makes it so hard to hand it over to him now…

But no matter how happy his words made her, it would be too unfair on his part, so as much as it pains her, "No… you shouldn't. I'm the only one who has to suffer, there's no need to involve you or anyone for that matter."

Negi looked at her, saddened at her words. In a few hours, she'll be leaving, only to come back for a hundred years, he tried hard not to think about it, but he knew he will undoubtedly miss her. Everything they went through, the things she did for him, and everything he did for her…

And how much she suffered…

No, he can't let her do that all alone, "no, I'm your teacher, so I also have the responsibility to—

And before he could even continue, he felt her face being pulled and all the things he was supposed to be saying next ran out on him, because of her sudden action of lightly kissing his forehead.

Pulling away, Asuna then looked at him, "listen to your onee-chan once in a while, Ok?" she said sounding much like his sister that made him involuntarily reply with a bright red face, "y-yes!"

And with that forced agreement, they both made their way home…

Arriving back in front of the school, they were greeted with Konoka launching herself at Asuna, followed by Setsuna asking her where she was and that they were so worried. Asuna smiled at them and replied them in an apologetic tone of voice, "I'm sorry for making you guys worry, and thank you."

Pulling away from their embrace, Asuna looked up and her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Ayaka standing before her with tearful eyes as she starts, "what the hell were you doing? Do you know how much trouble you caused us!" her tears then started to fall as she continues, "you're such an idiot! Leaving without saying anything to us, how cowardly of you, Asuna!"

Asuna stared down, stopping her tears. She then clenched her fists and looked up, "I-I'm so sorry, iinchou, but this the best way to—

She was stopped mid-sentence when she felt Ayaka close, hugging her tightly, "best way my butt! Like that will ever be the best way for me!" she retorts her, sniffing hard, "that's so cowardly of you… Asuna… to think I looked up to for doing this on your own…"

Sensing her honest feelings in her words, Asuna returned her embrace with tears flowing down her face, "I expect by the time I come back, the whole school would be a better place to be with your guidance, Iinchou…"

"You bet it will! So come back early, promise me!" Ayaka assured, "I'll wait for you; you are the best enemy I ever had after all!"

"Yes," Asuna chuckled, "and so are you to me, my best friend…"

And as they exchange promises, Negi, Konoka and Setsuna watched them with gentle smiles on their faces. Negi then looked at his watched, "we only have an hour," he said as if informing everyone who was now smiling happily to themselves that set Asuna wondering if they were up to something.

And as if on cue, Konoka and Setsuna pulled out a large bag and in a flash prepared everything for the party, decors were done in a flash using magic and the food was prepared neatly on top of a spread out cloth. Asuna was still asking if this is a dream or not when they shouted happily, "COME BACK SOON, ASUNA-SAN!"

Asuna's shocked expression made everyone grin widely, "well then, let's start!"

Like a picnic in the moonlight, everyone partied like there were no tomorrow, Konoka kept hugging Setsuna, so was the reason for her burning red face. Asuna and Ayaka competed on who would pour a drink for Negi and Chamo being the judge for it. Indeed it was the best farewell party for Asuna. This was another memory she will take with her as she sleeps…

Walking out of the bathroom was Asuna, smiling to herself at how much fun tonight was as she walks back. She then passed by her classroom, class 3-A. She stopped at the open door and stared inside with a blank expression on her face thinking that when she gets back, she will be a stranger to this room.

Staring at the moon sitting elegantly at the night's center from the room's window, she was then interrupted when… "Welcome back." Asuna turned and found Eva walking towards her with the signature smirk on her immortal face, "how was your mission?"

Asuna's expressionless face made Eva sigh. "that aside, thank you very much," Asuna said, a smile spreading on her face that set the hundred year old vampire blushing, "w-what are you talking about?"

"For telling me all this, and for not telling Negi."

"Heh, I just thought how troublesome it is if I said anything now,

Chuckling, Asuna grinned at her reply, "nonetheless, thank you still, I'm grateful." and soon her grin faded into a serious one as she continues, "…and I'd like to ask you something… if you don't mind…"

The sudden change in the air around her made Eva turn to her with a humorless face…

…

Walking back with Eva, she was greeted with the image of the principal and Takahata joining Negi and the others. And a few seconds later, a light beam appeared at the center of the sky and Rakan and the others emerged, staring at the person they would take back, Asuna.

With minutes before departing, Asuna bid farewell to the school principal telling him how grateful she was for taking care of her all this time, reminded her first love Takahata about their talk that he'd propose to Shizuna-sensei make her an aunt, and lastly, went to her friends in a one last hug, telling them how much fun tonight was and that she will never forget them.

"Thank you, Everyone." She whispered to them in finality as she lets go and walked towards Rakan and the others who were here to head off with her to the magic realm, Mundus Magicus.

Konoka sobbed, Setsuna looked away with tears in her eyes as Ayaka shouted her name over and over again, reminding her to never forget them, while Negi remained silent, holding back tears of sadness and regret. He hated to see her leave but he has no choice on the matter. It was her decision. This was the choice the princess was willing to take for the sake of the things she has learned to cherish, the people she love and the life that became more precious to her than she thought.

The last decision she'll ever make as a middle schooler named Kagurazaka Asuna.

And so he asks himself, _was there no option to save everyone other than this?_

Even if her personality was just some fake traits implanted on to her. He has grown to like her that way. Even though she bullies him on a daily basis, she worries for him just the same or maybe a whole lot more…

He will definitely never forget her. He'll wait for her…forever if he had to.

"Negi."

Snapped away from his thoughts, he found Asuna lifted up and away from him. With tears flowing in her eyes, she said to him, "take care and no pushing yourself too hard, alright?"

Seeing her further and further away from him broke the walls of his restraint as tears finally came rushing down his face as she calls her name one last time in a sobbing tone, "A-Asuna-san… Asuna-san…" wanting so much to shrink their growing distance with each other, Negi ran towards her only to be stopped by Takahata, shaking his head at him indicating that there was nothing he could do.

And in an instant, the light disappeared, taking Asuna along with it as Negi stands there, crying loudly like a child while everyone watch him with deep sadness in their faces.

"Stop crying like a child, you brat!"

Negi stared up and found his master, Eva standing before her. She let out a sigh and muttered, "Seriously, how much more pathetic could you get?" she said with a mocking smile on her face, "that's not how I trained you…"

Gathering himself, Negi stood up and faced her, still sniffing hard, "you're right, Evangeline-san, Asuna wouldn't want to see me like this…"

"She already did," Eva bluntly stated, "but that girl, really… making an immortal vampire like me do her dirty work…" she said as she hands Negi a blue orb, shining brightly in the moonlight that made Negi stare at it in complete bewilderment.

"…w-what's this, Eva-san?"

"What else? The thing Asuna worked hard to get for you."

Negi stared at it, wondering why would Asuna go through something so hard just for this, but he felt something in this sphere. A hidden power of some sort…

"It can cure your immortality…" Eva said, "I told her about how it can cure you and demanded to take her to it…"

Negi's eyes widen in shock, "b-but, that's…"

_I just wanted to change some things before leaving, that's all…_

_I'm the only one who has to suffer, there's no need to involve you or anyone…_

Recalling her words back then, tears again slowly fall in Negi's face as he stares at the shining object in his arms, "Asuna-san…"

Eva stared at him, and remembered what Asuna told to her…

"_If you don't mind," Asuna said as she hands her a shining circular orb, "please give this to Negi."_

"_Hah? Like hell I'll do that!" Eva immediately responds, "if you want something done, go do it yourself!"_

"_I know I have to do it… I know I have to, but I just… can't do it," she said in a rough and anguished tone, "I don't want him to go. I don't want to wake up alone!"_

_Eva stared at her as she continues with tears slowly fall in her eyes, "I'm scared that this selfishness of mine will overcome me and I will lose the chance to give this to him… I hate that! This will be Negi's only chance to go back to normal, I don't want to ruin that moment!"_

_Weeping as she stares at her, "So please, Eva! Do this for Negi!"_

Thinking of her words then, Eva looked at the sky, thinking to herself how the girl, Kagurazaka Asuna, who was once an emotionless doll turned into someone who deeply cares for the people around her than her own.

_It's quite the miracle isn't it?_ She thought to herself with a dark smile as she turns to the young man before her, Negi, who was holding the blue object tightly to his chest. He then smiled with his eyes gently closed as he whispers to the wind, wishing for her to hear…

"…thank you, Asuna-san."

* * *

And so that concludes my own ending of Negima!

I was quite (really) disappointed with the ending despite the fact that they all lived happily ever after, but left many knots untied. For example, I, for one, am really looking forward to when Negi saves his own father… but what I get was just a brief explanation that he was saved through the method of going back in time and preventing his fall to the Mage of the Beginning. But there was nothing I could do… the author's leave was on such short notice that was clearly seen on how he abruptly ended one of his best selling works.

As a fan and a reader, I can only be open minded about his situation.

I'm very sorry if you guys feel the dramatic theme of this story is not depicted very well, I' m very weak against emotions and would rather read about it than make one...

Anyway, thank you guys for reading and if possible, tell me what you think about it! I will be very much grateful about that!

Lastly, I could label this oneshot as **_complete_**, but I feel that I should write an epilogue just for the heck of it… should I?

Well, the answer is up to the readers… I'll be browsing through your reviews!

Thank you very much, once again!


End file.
